The present invention relates to an automobile steering lock which automatically turns the automobile burglar alarm into the alert mode and it is locked to the gear shift lever, and which has a cylinder lock disposed perpendicular to the shackle thereof convenient for the car driver to operate with the key.
A variety of steering locks and burglar alarms are known for automobiles. Because steering locks and burglar alarms are separately prepared and installed, the installation cost is high. Further, the keyway and the shackle of a steering lock are commonly disposed on the same side, therefore it is inconvenient to operate a steering lock with the key by the car driver.
The present invention has been accomplished under the aforesaid circumstances. It is therefore the principal object of the present invention to provide an automobile steering lock which has the keyway disposed in a direction perpendicular to the shackles thereof, so that the car driver can conveniently open the lock with the key. It is another object of the present invention to provide an automobile steering lock which comprises a shackle controlled microswitch connected to the car burglar alarm, so that the car burglar alarm is alerted as the steering lock is locked. It is still another aspect of the present invention to provide an automobile steering lock which comprises a light emitter diode indicator lamp which gives light when the car burglar alarm is alerted.